


Brother of America

by Wolfhunter1425



Series: America Secrets [10]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Brothers, Family, Gen, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 19:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13174074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfhunter1425/pseuds/Wolfhunter1425
Summary: America has another brother? (10th Secret From America's Secrets Series).





	Brother of America

Brother Of America

If anyone figured out, they wouldn't believe it. Even of out of the mouth of America, they wouldn't believe it. No nation would believe that America was Russia's younger brother. They were 'enemies' in public, but Russia was just an over protective older brother. He was also an over protective brother to his other siblings, Canada, Ukraine, and Belarus. Canada was the youngest next to America. Ukraine and Belarus were the older siblings.

He didn't know that he a secret. Russia was keeping him safe until the exploration to the new land. America was forgotten and left alone there. Russia couldn't retrieve him, since he was busy with his work. When they were reunited, it was World War One. The meeting was awkward and weird. He didn't realize they didn't know.

England was the one to introduce the United States to the Soviet Union. They were surprised to meet each other. After pushing England away, they agreed and explained thing to each other. The Soviet Union explained to America that no one knew they were siblings. He also told America why he was left alone. They had forgotten him. America first cursed him and kicked him. How had forget a child, the brother of Russia in a mysterious strange place. They got out of the room together as friend. The nations never spoke of it again. America and Canada spent their time with Mexico, England and France. Russia stayed with his sister and the Baltic's. They barely talked to each other, only in World War Two and Cold War. After all these years the nation still didn't know Russia was America's brother.

It was a crisis. Everything was filled with cold winter air. It was summer! This work was done by General Winter. The General was born in Russia and was the general of Russia. He was now freezing the world. So far, General Winter has wreaked havoc in all places but Africa. He had also kidnapped Russia's Family. Ukraine was kidnapped first. Russia had gotten a note about the kidnapped first. Russia had gotten a note about the kidnapping during the world meeting.

Not long after that happened, the hail came. Belarus was taken soon after a quarter of the world was completely frozen. It was unexpected for America to be kidnapped next. He hadn't seen Russia as family for centuries. The nation was kidnapped by the frosty winds and carried off into a cave. Ukraine and Belarus were there. Unfortunately, General Winter was there too and he was tying the recently captured up.

"Canada's next!" General Winter exclaimed with a smirk.

For the nations, it was strange that America was the one kidnapped. Maybe the General Winter was just kidnapping random nations. That left them more paranoid than usual. It meant that anyone could get caught. The theory was disproven when Canada was kidnapped. A note was sent to Russia stating that he had to come back if he wanted to see his family again. It wasn't said out loud, but it was left on the table for everyone to read.

The next day, Russia returned with all four nations. The North American twins were instantly bombarded with questions.

"Yeah, Canada and I are Russia's amazing and heroic brothers!"


End file.
